


A soft Night

by galamaker



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galamaker/pseuds/galamaker
Summary: (Reader) knows that Murdoc hasn't had the best past. They don't even need to hear it from his lips because he re-lives it every night. Good thing (reader) knows just how to make him feel safe. *Short Murdoc Hurt/Comfort fic*Minor abuse mention





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at writing Murdoc. Sorry if he's super ooc.

Letting out a small sigh, I nuzzle into my pillow. The bed is colder than I'd like it so I reach out for my personal heater. My hand gropes a cross the sheets but doesn't hit anything. Lifting my head, I look for my pickle daddy before spotting him sitting on the edge of the bed. His back is to me, hunched over as he rests his head in his hands. I pull myself out from under the covers and gently as comfortable as to not disturb him. I get close enough to him to wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle into his hair.  
"Mudz, baby, are you alright?"  
"Hm? I- Yeah, Love, just fine. Go back to bed."  
I pull myself away from him before sliding off the bed and sitting in front of the man. I grab one of his hands and rub softly at his knuckles," Please tell me whats wrong, Mudz..."  
Murdoc leans forward to place a small kiss on my head, "Nothing you need to worry about..."  
"You had that nightmare again didn't you?"  
Murdoc lets out a deep sigh but doesn't respond. I knew that Murdoc wasn't alright, he never was after the nightmares. He wanted to seem strong though. He always felt weak that a nightmare could shake him up so bad, even when it was about his abusive father. Getting up of the floor, I slightly drag Murdoc back into bed and pull him into my chest. He takes no time wrapping his arms around me to pull me closer.  
"I don't understand why you won't talk to me about this. I've told you before that you can wake me up if you need me. I want to help you. I'm always here for you Mudz..."  
"I know, love..."  
"You aren't weak, Mudz. If anything, you're the strongest guy i know. You survived everything you've been put through and made it here today. You built this band with your own hands despite all the shit life has thrown at you. You've made so much for yourself, Mudz, and your father can't do anything about it. He can't hurt you anymore. And I'm here to help you heal any wounds that bastard left. I really care for you, Mudz..."  
Murdoc pulls me closer and despite not being about to see his face, I can feel the small smile on his face, "You're too good for me, love."  
I nuzzle into the top of Murdoc's head before running my fingers through his hair, "You deserve all the good in the world, baby. You deserve so much happiness. I just hope you'll let me be the one to give it to you."  
Murdoc lets out a small chuckle before planting a small kiss to my collar bone, "You are happiness to me, love. You truly know how to brighten my day..."  
"Ooooo, Murdoc's being soft," I joke, placing small kisses on the top of the mans head.  
"Oh shut it, love," he says before catching my lips with his own. Murdoc gently pulls me closer again before taking a deep breath.  
"Your smell is so sweet love and your heartbeat is intoxicating..." he mumbles. I can't help but smiling just slightly as I feel his breathing start to even out. Murdoc's grip on me lessens just slightly and I know he's finally asleep again.  
"I love you so much, baby," I whisper to the sleeping man, " Thank-you for letting me love you like this..."  
Murdoc's warmth has fully seeped into my body at this point despite the cold air. Sleep starts to grab a hold of me again and I let out a content sigh knowing I'm going to take on another day with the beautiful man in my arms.


End file.
